


Go Swimmin'

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Almost near death experience, Blood, Car Chases, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Junkrat is just gonna hiss at the snow or something, M/M, bullet wounds, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Junkrat never expected snow to be this cold.





	Go Swimmin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! What's up?
> 
> I took a small break from writing ever since i finished My Kingdom for a Pig, but I should be back in bussiness now! I hope you guys like what I have planned. For now, here have a one shot!
> 
> This was commissioned by a person who rather be anon! They basically told me to write whatever I wanted, and of course i'm back with my shit writing hurt/comfort. it is my nature.
> 
> [If you are interested in commissions, check my tumblr page!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/post/161993006482/hello-my-name-is-andy-and-i-write-fanfic-i-am)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

One of the perks of performing a worldwide criminal spree was the geography of it. Back in Australia everything was miserable irradiated desert. It was Junkrat’s home, yeah, but to see something that wasn’t just sad yellow and brown sure was a treat for the eyes. 

He knew shit about the world but that didn’t matter. Roadhog was there, he knew how to read maps and would tell Junkrat about the places they’ve been. China. London. Mexico. A lot of places to explore and loot. Oh, it would be fun.

This was the first time they were in this country, however. Ca-nah-duh, and boy oh _boy_ did he hate it.   
He had read about snow before, or well at least Roadhog had told him about it and at first, he was excited. But to actually see it? It sucked. 

It was white, cold, and his small skinny frame kept shaking even if he wore an oversized jacket. Roadhog didn’t seem to have too much of a problem- probably something about his body fat. It made Junkrat feel weird, like he was crazy for being so cold.

“Fuck,” He hissed under his breath, his hands on the pockets of his coat as he pressed his face into the scarf he was wearing. “Is it always bloody like this?”

Roadhog grunted. “Winter.” 

“Why we stepped in ‘ere then?! It’s too bloody cold!”

Roadhog looked at him, and snorted. “Your idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

Oh, right. It had been his idea. He couldn’t remember why exactly, but it couldn’t be helped at the moment. Oh, well then. His fault.

“Mea culpa, mea culpa. Aight,” He shook his frame a little, trying to heat himself up. “Ya ready?”

Roadhog nodded, and Jamison chuckled. He would heat himself up pretty soon.

“Three, two, one…” Jamison said, and started to chuckle. He retrieved the detonator from the pocket of his oversized coat, and pushed the button.

The inner wall exploded in millions of little pieces, the carpet on the other side of the wall catching in fire immediately. The force of the explosion almost knocked him away if he hadn’t been standing just behind Roadhog. They were awfully close to it, and it Junkrat managed to feel the hotness of the explosion prickle his skin.   
Now that the wall had been destroyed the Junkers could simply grab their bags and get out of the bank before the police came.

Ah, the old hide-inside-the-bank-blow-it-up-in-the-inside. Worked in Mexico, worked here as well. Getting inside without anybody noticing was the hard part, specially because of Roadhog’s size. They had managed, and now were happily making their way to the exit with the bags of cash on their hold.

Roadhog crashed his entire weight into the doors of the bank, able to dislodge them and step away into the freedom of the night. Junkrat laughed hysterically at this, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little. 

The sirens could already be heard from some blocks so they made haste. They practically jumped into Roadhog’s bike hidden in an alley behind some garbage. Junkrat basically jumped into the side cart and shoving the bags of money between his legs as Roadhog revved up the engine into life.

The cold air felt like needles on his face as the bike roared and rolled out of the alley and into the open road. The cops were already behind them; that was quick. Junkrat reached from the side of his sidecar and pulled out his frag grenade.

“What ya say we give ‘em somethin’ tha’ chew on?!” Junkrat hollered, and Roadhog simply laughed. That was a yes Junkrat was very familiar with.

He started firing and the bombs bounced off the road and into the cars, exploding into the night. The cars swerved and started to crash against each other in a beautiful display of chaos. Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh at it. 

“Aha! That’s what ya get!”

They continued their trek, but with every road they passed far more police cars joined into the fun. Junkrat was having the time of his life as he shot them down, making them crash against each other and explode, twirling and screeching. 

God he was having so much fun. Even when the police officers got their weapons out and started to shoot at him, Junkrat was used to that, to the bullets flying in the air towards him. He wasn’t scared of them at this point. Let them shoot.

They were making their way out of the city and into the woods. They were thick, no public lights made the road black. The lights of the police cars were the only thing illuminating the path, the red and blue hues coloring Junkrat’s face as he decided he just had enough of those assholes. 

He raised his frag grenade and aimed it at them. As he was about to hit the trigger he heard Roadhog’s deep voice rumble, loud enough for Junkrat to hear.

“Watch out!”

They hit a huge pothole on the road, it bounced the bike and it launched Junkrat into the air. He hissed as he managed to stop himself from hitting the road, his face dangerously close to the dirt. He hooked his legs into the inside of the sidecar preventing him from falling, but half of his body still hung into the air. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, repositioning himself to get back up.

Junkrat felt sharp pains into the meat of his back and it made him cry out. It hurt a lot, the ways bullets did. He hissed as he launched himself back and more bullets hit him in the shoulder, and another one in the hip making him wail in pain.

“Fuck!” 

“Jamie!” Roadhog screamed, and Junkrat knew it was time to get rid of these guys. He grabbed his bag full of mines, and threw them into the road behind him. Who cares- he could make more back in their hideout. They smashed into the ground, the moment one of the police cars ran over it the mines exploded into huge fireballs, knocking back Junkrat into his seat.

The explosions knocked the trees down and started a fire, as the remaining mines exploded as well. Cars were launched into the air while on fire, spinning and crashing, their motors exploding as well. No survivors.

Jamison laughed but it pained him, he gritted his teeth as he leaned into the sidecar, taking a breath of chilly air. He was sweating and the pain of the bullets started to blossom hot and bloody.

Roadhog patted him on the head with a massive hand and Junkrat shoved it away. The least he needed was fucking pity. 

“I’m fine!” he screamed, but then he felt Roadhog’s hand grab his chest and push him against the sidecar, keeping him safe. “Hog, wh-”

“Hang on!”

Junkrat finally focused on the road. They were going to go through a bridge, but it was covered in ice. He kept quiet as Roadhog went through it, trying to keep steady with one palm on the handle of the bike.  
He grit his teeth, pain replaced with anxiety as they made it through the stone bridge. 

Steady. So far steady.

Until Roadhog started to lose control. He was an amazing driver, but he wasn’t used to drive in literal ice roads. He swerved slightly, and gripped the handlebar tightly. When it started to swerve harder he let go of Junkrat to grab at the handles with both hands, rumbling as Roadhog tried to keep the bike steady.

But they lost control, no matter how much force Roadhog applied the Bike started to slide on the ice. In the span of five seconds it crashed against one side of the bridge, the wall coming down with them. Junkrat was sent off flying and he could see how Roadhog reached for him, but missed by few centimeters.

Not like it mattered, Junkrat saw how Roadhog and the bike fell from the bridge as well. The cold air surrounded him from all directions as Junkrat looked below him, and into the frozen lake.

Ah.

He couldn’t calculate just how far away it was. His ears buzzed as he saw the ice getting close to him. A meaty hand grabbed at him while he still was in the air and pulled him close. Roadhog curled himself on Junkrat, to protect him.

Junkrat closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

A wave of pain washed over him as they crashed against the ice. He first felt how the ice broke, and then everything went cold. Roadhog must have let him go at one point because he felt himself alone, floating into the dark icy waters, the freezing lake burning into his skin like fire, or even worse. His world was nothing but cold, he couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t the freezing cold. It felt like icepicks burrowed into his skin, and he thought his blood was literally freezing. It sure felt like it, anyways.

Something large grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the water. The cold wind felt like death on him, he thought his skin would peel off his face and fall into the ground. He felt like a ragdoll as He clung to dear life into Roadhog’s arm, but it didn’t help. Roadhog was as cold as him, but somehow he was still standing. 

“H-hog-” he managed to whisper out even if his teeths were clacking. He buried his wet face against Roadhog’s chest, not daring to open his eyes. He felt Roadhog move quickly, still almost completely wrapped around Junkrat. 

“We’re almost there, boss.” Roadhog basically whispered into his ear. Junkrat lost consciousness, the cold finally piercing through him.  
He gasped for air as he felt more coldness around him. They were riding in the bike, and Roadhog still kept him close. The cold wind was killing him. He was going to die. Could people die from cold? He knew people died from being too hot, so people probably most definitely died from cold. He knew he was going to. 

Junkrat felt lost. His mind was too slow, like it couldn’t catch up with what was happening. He couldn’t remember where they were, or why everything hurt. His slim frame shook like one of those cheap vibrators he stole once. He tried to speak, but it came out as mumbles and gibberish.

He felt thick lips brush against his forehead. Roadhog. It was Roadhog, cradling him close as he accelerated. He pressed himself against the man’s gut, gasping for air as if his lungs were about to give up. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die.

It was agony. The air felt like knives that opened him up, dug under his skin and into his bones, into his innards and then carved their way out of his body. He could barely be awake, his eyes burning hot and cold at the same time. It was horror. That was what horror was.

And then it stopped. At least the air did, and so the bike. It was still cold all around him but at least the air in his body had stopped. 

“M-m-m-” He shuddered as he felt big arms curl around him, moving him gently. “M-ma-ma-mak-k-k-o-”

He was quickly moved, but his brain didn’t register it. A door opened and he was lowered into a mattress.   
A thick heavy blanket was thrown into him, and it immediately felt hot. Hot and good. It was hot, but his limbs still hurt and he felt like his heart was about to give out.   
He could hear footsteps around him, and he felt the mattress being dragged. The entire bed was being dragged away, close to something hot and bright. 

The blanket was taken away from him and Junkrat hissed loudly, cold freezing hands taking away his wet clothes until he laid bare. He dug his freezing fingers into the mattress until the warm blanket was not only thrown on him, large hands wrapping him in it tightly. 

He gasped when he felt another blanket, and another. About three layers of blankets were on top of him, feeling heavy and starting to heat him up, slowly. 

He finally opened his eyes, still shivering. Junkrat’s mind was clouded and he could barely see straight. He stared up at Roadhog, naked, large hand gently touching Junkrat’s cold freckled face. 

Junkrat closed his eyes, unable to say a thing. The hand left, and he wanted to protest but he couldn’t. His voice had left him long ago.

Something climbed into the bed, the frame creaking and sinking under the weight. Large warm hands wrapped around him, under his many blankets and pulled him close. Junkrat let him, a huge warmth enveloping him as the warmth cradled him from behind. 

Soft kisses were pressed against his cold neck and jaw, but he couldn't comprehend them. He couldn’t comprehend the way Roadhog pressed himself against Junkrat, the way his lips brushed against his skin, the way Roadhog whispered against his ear to please be okay. To please stay and survive.

And then everything went dark.

 

His body was sore and in pain. It felt like when people shot at him.

Then he remembered people had shot at him.  
His fingers weakly brushed against the places he had been shot at. The bullets had already been taken out, wrapped in bandages tightly. He also had noticed he was naked. 

The memories of what had happened began to flood his mind. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in everything.

He was in their safe house. It was a shack in the middle of the woods, probably someone’s vacation house. It had a bed big enough to fit Roadhog in, but the bed had been dragged from the bedroom and into the front of the fireplace. The fire burnt in front of him.

Junkrat shuffled, the fuzzy blankets feeling like heaving on his naked skin. He tried to move, but hands behind him grabbed him and pushed him against Roadhog.  
He sighed, his hand lying on top of Roadhog’s palm as he let himself be dragged.

“What happened?” He said lowly as Roadhog pressed his face against Junkrat’s scalp.

“Fell into the ice. Dragged you and the bike out. Got us here.”

“The money?”

“Lost it.” Junkrat hummed, but Roadhog simply grabbed him close. “Almost lost you.”

“Sorry mate,” he still felt his mind slow, urging him to rest. He decided to obey that little voice, as he relaxed into the soft pillows. “Thank ya, hoggie.”

Roadhog breathed hot against his skin as Junkrat slipped into sleep, saying one last thing until he succumbed to his exhaustion.

“Thank you, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!


End file.
